powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Towa
http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/02/kishiryu-sentai-ryusoulger-cast-revealed-at-press-conference/ is Ryusoul Green, the Green Ranger of the Ryusoulgers and Bamba's younger brother. Character History Super Sentai Strongest Battle Towa had received an invitation for the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, a tournament whose winners were supposedly promised their wish. Entering a Ryusoul Temple, Towa asked his older brother Bamba if he had any wishes, to which Bamba replied that he could not think of anything. Coming across a wall with the Ryusoul insignia, Bamba realized that had arrived at their destination and so used a TsuyoSoul to break down the wall. Proceeding through the temple, the brothers found a pile of RyuSouls including a NobiSoul and FueSoul, which they already possessed, as well as a HayaSoul which was claimed by Towa. Also present was an amber RyuSoul which did not react when Bamba attempted to use it via the Ryusoul Ken, with Towa suggesting it was a blank. The brothers than set to find what they had came for, the Kishiryu. However, while searching, the brothers' invitation transported them to the planet Nemesis. Though arriving after the tournament was won by the Oddball Team, the Ryusoulger brothers arrived in time to save them from Rita in the Gaisorg armor. Engaging Rita, the duo proved more than a match for her, leading her to take Kagura Izumi as a hostage. However, the Ryusoulgers quickly outmanoeuvred her, with Ryusoul Black using the NobiSoul to retrieve Kagura, allowing Ryusoul Green to defeat Rita using the HayaSoul. Leaving Rita to the Oddball Team, the brothers took their leave with Towa saying goodbye. Personality Towa is a completely confident and competitive knight. Like his brother, Towa initially looked down upon the new trio of Ryusoulgers and considered them to be weak and unreliable. He originally had the mindset of "the ends justify the means" and was ready to murder an innocent girl in order to prevent the Minosaur from growing. However, he soon changes his tune following the other's Ryusoulgers growing on him. RyusoulGreen Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Green RyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu TigerLance Appearances: 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Episodes 1-4, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 2-5 - Souls= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Green RyuSoul **HayaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu TigerLance Appearances: 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Episode 4, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 1, 3, 5 - }} }} Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Portrayal *Towa is portrayed by Yuito Obara (小原唯和 Obara Yuito) as Ryusoul Green his suit actor is , which is his first time as a Sentai Ranger after portraying villains previously. Family *Bamba - Older Brother Notes *Towa is the second Green Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai that is part of the main five after Souji Rippukan from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **He is also the second Smilodon-themed Ranger to be part of a dinosaur-themed Sentai since Dime Tribe Knight Boi (TigerRanger) of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, ''who shared his Smilodon motif. *Towa is the first Sentai Green Ranger since Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger to have a feline motif. *Towa and Bamba shares similarities with Go-On Wings and Gouraigers because they appeared to be completely selfish and arrogant persons and viewing the protagonists to be weak. **In Towa's case he is similar to Miu Sutou and Isshuu Kasumi. *He loves animals, including dogs. Appearances References Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai Additional Rangers